


Letters in a sticky note to Romeo and Juliet in a Friday

by Missaurum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, caring jeon wonwoo, drunk wen jun hui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missaurum/pseuds/Missaurum
Summary: A bar is a place for forgetting all your problems, having a good time or finding someone new but for someone like Jeon Wonwoo, a bar is a place where he can see and take care of his special someone.





	Letters in a sticky note to Romeo and Juliet in a Friday

A bar is a special place for a lot of people, it can be their escape from reality that even for just a few minutes or hours they could get wasted in order for them to forget their problems. A bar can also shelter the broken hearts of those who just got out of a relationship and try to mend the broken pieces of their hearts by drinking alcohol or meeting someone new. For some, it is a place where they can release their hidden talents such as dancing ridiculous dance moves or singing to whichever song the DJ plays. Whatever the reason is, the bar will always be a special place not just by giving a lively ambiance (not just because of the rave songs that the DJ plays but also because of the few fights that happen between two drunken people) but also the overflowing supply of alcohol but for a certain Jeon Wonwoo, this specific bar is the place where he can get a good look at his special someone. As the DJ played various rave songs which basically pumps up the blood of all the wannabe and professional dancers, Wonwoo chose to sit at the far end corner of the club which isolates him from the dance floor. Wonwoo quickly saw the reason why he will spend his Friday night in a place like this instead of playing computer games with his friends. Wonwoo can clearly see him and to be honest, the sight of him brings a smile in Wonwoo's expressionless face. He saw him at the middle of the dance floor, dancing to the songs that is blasting through the big speakers.

 _He really is a good dancer,_ Wonwoo thought. Wonwoo was always scolded by his best friend, Kim Mingyu about how he's been  _stalking_ the poor guy which Wonwoo debated as  _looking after, making sure he's alright._ Mingyu recently talked to Wonwoo about relationships because the guy that Wonwoo has been following named Wen Junhui, is in a relationship. Mingyu talked to Wonwoo about not making a mistake and try not to meddle with their relationship. Mingyu didn't want to let his dear friend get into trouble because of ruining a relationship but the ever-stubborn Jeon Wonwoo reasoned out that he wan't trying or even thinking of ruining Junhui's relationship, Wonwoo stated that he was just admiring Junhui from the shadows, being there for him whenever he needs help. Wonwoo can't remember how he fall in love with the Chinese man but he clearly remembers the first day that he saw the Chinese man. Wonwoo was having a bad day that day, his professor gave them tons of assignment and the professor said that they are all due next meeting which is tomorrow. Wonwoo wanted to smack the professor's face for thinking that his subject is the only subject Wonwoo has. That day, he saw Junhui, by the sunlight nursing a black cat who seemed to hurt itself. The black cat was thin and weak, Junhui brought out food and water for the black cat to eat and drink, in that very moment, Wonwoo thought that the Chinese man is handsome, with the way he took care of the cat. Wonwoo was distracted when his phone started to ring...he fished his phone out of his pocket and saw his best friend calling

 

 _"Hello..."_  Wonwoo answered the phone, his gaze never left Junhui.

 _"Where the heck are you?"_ Mingyu answered from the other line.

_"At the bar, enjoying life."_

_"Enjoying life or enjoying the view?" There was a hint of sarcasm in Mingyu's voice which Wonwoo didn't bother to react._

_"Enjoying the view which is my life..."_

_"Eww bro, never expected you to be this cheesy."_

_"What do you want?" Wonwoo asked in an impatient tone. Mingyu was ruining the moment._

_"Hyung, Seungcheol hyung is furious. Why are you not hanging out with him. He wanted to play video games with you and yet you are there, enjoying the view as if you are his boyfriend. Earth to Jeon Wonwoo, he's not your boyfriend okay. Just wanted to clarify that you don't need to babysit Jun nor look after him...who knows, maybe he is with his boyfriend and you might get hurt when you see them making out....that's a bar, always remember that..."_

_"Yeah, I know....don't worry. If ever that happens, I won't comeback crying."Wonwoo assured his best friend._

_"Do you want us to go there and accompany you, in case you see them making out?"_

_"No. I'm good."_ Wonwoo replied. He was always used to admiring others in the sidelines. He never had the guts to talk to Jun anyways even though Jun is close with Soonyoung and Jihoon, Wonwoo's friends and Mingyu's boyfriend, Minghao.

_"You sure, you alright?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo with a concern tone._

_"Yes...I'm fine. I'll hang up now."_

_"Okay, bye hyung, call me if you needed anything."_

_"Yes, bye."_ Wonwoo said as he hung up. He sighed. He continued to watch Jun dance, he is sure alone. Wonwoo is a hundred percent sure that Jun's ass boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. He had always been Missing in action when Jun is in a tough situations. Wonwoo remembered the day when he knew that Jun was having a hard time.

 

_~Flashback~_

 

_Wonwoo is at the library in a Friday afternoon, trying to look for a book he needed. He searched through the shelves for hours, he really wanted to hurt his professor for giving a hard assignment, not putting into consideration the students situation. Thinking that he's subject is more important than the other subjects. He was about to give up when a blue sticky note caught his attention. Wonwoo sat on the floor and picked up the sticky note that reads._

_**To: Romeo HAHA** _

_**Is it even normal to feel sad and relieved at the same time when you find out that your pet died? Cause my cat died today well, it isn't technically my cat but...I feel sad. I hope my cat is in a better place. My cat is suffering and I don't want to see him suffer any longer so when I found out that my cat died, I had mixed feelings.**_

 

_Wonwoo didn't know what possessed him to write back to this stranger who is having mixed emotions because of the cat. Wonwoo got his pen and a pink sticky note and wrote back to the stranger, reassuring him that it's okay._

 

_**To: Juliet HAHA** _

_**I'm replying to you that it's okay to feel those kinds of things. It's practically normal to feel sad and at the same time relieved that your pet cat died, imagine the horror of seeing your cat going through so much pain. It will be painful at first but you will get through it. Juliet, fighting.**_

 

_Wonwoo placed his sticky note beside the blue sticky note and with a smile he left the library with the book that he was supposed to find forgotten._

 

_The next friday, Wonwoo decided to go back to the library to see if his "Juliet" replied. He didn't even knew why the heck did he write Juliet in that note....much to Wonwoo's surprise, Juliet replied._

 

**_To: Romeo_ **

_**Many students don't come to this part of the library that is why I was not expecting a reply but I was shocked when I saw you reply to my message HAHAHA well anyways thank you for replying to my useless rant, I truly appreciate it =)** _

 

_Wonwoo tried not to smile like an idiot but obviously he failed. He grabbed his sticky note and started to reply to the stranger once again._

 

**_To: Juliet_ **

**_HAHAHA EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED that is what they say, I just want to tell you that if ever you are having trouble with anything at all and just want to rant but you can't rant to any of your friends then I can read all your rants. Sometimes, It's easier opening up to a stranger, a stranger won't judge you so yeah. I will be your trusty pen pal._**

****

_As soon as Wonwoo placed his reply, he left the library, a lot of Fridays had passed and the two started to talk with each other anonymously which excites Wonwoo because he had a new pen pal and a new reason to visit the library every Friday. They talked about trivial stuff and gave doodles to each other, the drawings are mostly cats. Wonwoo had the habit of keeping all of Juliet's sticky notes ever since Juliet's first reply. He also had a habit of putting dates to each and every sticky note to remind him of the date. He kept all of the sticky notes in a notebook that for some reason, he treasured._

 

 **_To: Romeo_ ** _  
_

**_I can't deal with any of these anymore. The pressure coming from my family, all the stress coming from the professors. I can't deal with any of this stuff anymore. I have no motivation to continue this further especially when my parents always fight. My younger brother who's in China always tells me that out parents were always fighting and I feel sorry for my little bro but I can't do anything so I feel like shit (Sorry for the word)_ **

 

_Wonwoo took a deep breath and organised his thoughts before replying to "Juliet"_

 

**_To: Juliet_ **

**_I know the feeling of being pressured and honestly, it's not a good feeling and no one wants to be pressured by anything or anyone. I suggest that you take things easily. You seem to be a hardworking kid, try to take things easily, emotional health is also a thing you know. Meditate, it helps you keep calm, drink tea, listen to classical music. Take a break from all the pressure that you are feeling just remember that do not give up, giving up is the worst thing you could do. I'm not even sure if I'm making sense but yeah. As for your parents, I can't do anything about it and with that, I'm truly sorry, I will pray and hope that your parent's relationship will soon be okay._ **

 

_~End of Flashback~_

 

At that very same day, Wonwoo found out who Juliet was. It was none other than Wen Junhui, the guy he saw feeding the black cat while the rays of the sun illuminated his beautiful face and at that very moment, Wonwoo started following the Chinese man. Wonwoo also knew about when Jun had a nasty fight with his boyfriend and was on the verge of breaking up, that was the time when Wonwoo saw how broken and sad Jun was. Jun didn't bother on eating which caused him to lose a lot of weight and Minghao would scold him for that. That was also the time where he cared for him in the sidelines. As creepy as it sounds, seems like the odds are in Wonwoo's favor for he knows what and where Jun is. That is when he started to follow him in bars and constantly watch him in the sidelines, takes care of him anonymously. Most of the time, Jun returns to his dorm tipsy or worse drunk so Wonwoo was there to make sure that Jun won't trip his way going back to the dorm by subtly, carefully and intentionally bumping at him in the opposite direction in order for Jun to not fall. Wonwoo would also make sure when Jun pukes he will be at the corner so he won't end up puking on someone and cause trouble. Jun has the habit of sitting beside streetlamps and leaning on them when he feels like his head is spinning and the ever-loving Wonwoo would grab the opportunity to grab a cab for Jun and slowly bump Jun's legs so that he would be awake. Jun then rides the cab without even thinking of paying it. Jun's too drunk to pay for it. Wonwoo would then ride the passenger's seat. He would always tell the driver where they were going and he would always pay for the fare. Once they reached the destination, Jun would always lay down on the street, to wasted to even walk. Wonwoo would carry him and leave him outside Jun's room and he would always knock on the door and then hide, Wonwoo makes sure that Jun's roommate Dino, would bring Jun inside their room. That was Wonwoo's routine every Friday night, he would take care of Jun and make sure he would go back to his dorm safely while making sure that he stays hidden in the shadows. When Mingyu found out about his friends antics, he scolded him for being such a fool and Wonwoo just endured all of it. If there was an award for the biggest martyr when it comes to love then Wonwoo would win first place with all the efforts he puts when it comes to Jun. 

 

It is Friday night and Jun is busy dancing in the dance floor with a sad expression on his face, it is evident that he is already drunk judging by the way he moves, his eyes are strained with tears when he cried for hours, his body grew thin from skipping meals because he didn't have the appetite to eat. It is Friday night and Wonwoo is seated at the far back corner, watching carefully over Jun with concerned and loving eyes in the sidelines, wanting to beat the crap out of his selfish and uncaring boyfriend. Thinking about how he would show his concern to Jun with the alias Romeo.

 

It is Friday night when Jun's selfish and uncaring boyfriend dump Jun in the dirt for a another man which broke Jun's heart it is also a Friday night when Wonwoo realized something, and that is there are people who will care for you in the sidelines and Wonwoo is happy that even though Jun may not know the things that Wonwoo does for him, at least he is part of Jun's life. It is better than nothing and hope that one day he will be with Jun someday.

 

It is Friday night and Wonwoo smiled as he took care of a drunk Jun, carrying Jun to his dorm. Wonwoo whispers "I'll always be here for you, Jun even when you don't know me...I'll always be your _Romeo_ and you'll always be my _Juliet_."

 

It is also a Friday when Wonwoo once again smiled as he intertwined his hands with Jun's hands and whispered "I'll love you...."

"I love you too." Jun responded with a smile and both of them kissed under the moonlight in the the first ever snow for this season that landed in Korea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just recently watched videos regarding Wonhui and I never thought that such a beautiful ship existed and I have been in love with it hahaha. This story is kind of based in the song Soldier by Before You Exit and it is such a nice song. It's perfect if you are in a bad mood or when you are experiencing troubles in life. Highly recommendable.
> 
> Don't forget to stream Call Call Call because it's such an amazing song haha and Don't Wanna Cry.
> 
> ps. who's also nervous about the prices in Svt Ideal cut concert huhuhuhu.
> 
> comments and suggestions are highly appreciated :)


End file.
